in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories (Halloween): Creepy Candy Conundrum
Your in for a treat! This story has multiple stories, featuring some evil science, scary skeletons, and much more. Dr. Stitch's Monster: Cast The Planted AKEE *Dr. Stitch *Kirby (Dressed as King Dedede) *Prince Fluff (Dressed as a Ghost) *Bandanna Dee (Dressed as a Banana) *Private Pepperoni (Dressed as a Mummy) *Plum (Evil Peach) *Slimey (Dressed as a Mariachia know what it is) *Sludge (Dressed as a Light-Bulb) PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Chomper * Repeater * The PopCap Gang CITRONtanker * Jenny * Galaximus JeloJellyJam * Gerald Edmarkson (dressed up as a Ghostbuster) * Energetic Rosalina (referred to as Rosalina; dressed up as a witch) * Star Butterfly (dressed up as Solar Flare) * Marco Diaz (dressed up as a karate werewolf) * Janna Ordonia (dressed up as a banana) The Tale of the Haunted AK-O-LANTERN: Cast The Planted AKEE * Kirby (Explorer) * Squirt (Relic) * Prince Fluff (Other Explorer) * Bandanna Dee (Other Explorer) JeloJellyJam *Peach *Rosie *Cappy CITRONtanker *Jenny *Galaximus Story One: Dr. Stitch's Monster Dr. Stitch's Change Dr. Stitch: Muwahaha! I have a plan to finally scare the villagers into serving me, and take over the world! Fluff-bot: 'How? By looking at them? '''Dr. Stitch: '''Shut up! (Whacks the Fluff-Bot) ''Moments later Dr. Stitch arrives at a graveyard, and starts to dig up stuff. 'Dr. Stitch: '''FINALLY! (Pulls up a box) My Time Capsule! (Opens it up and pulls out another box) My Time Capsule Capsule! (Opens that up and pulls out a vial of green glowing goo) Now... (Pours it into a bowl of water)... I want jello... So it's a good thing I made instant Jello goo in 6th grade! Now! (Pulls out another box from the Time Capsule) FINALLY! (Pulls out a vial of red glowing goo) Ah! Kool-aid! (Drinks it) Ahhhhh....! (Pulls out a vial of green glowing goo) MY DEAD-RISER SERUM! ''Goes back to his lab... which happens to be a castle on a hill. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Now... Plum! Hand me my Instant Jello! '''Plum: '''Yes sir... '''Dr. Stitch: '''Wait... WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! '''Plum: '''I happen to have a date tonight, which is why I'm dressed like this. ''Plum hands Dr. Stitch the "Dead-Riser Serum", and Dr. Stitch thinks it's his Instant Jello. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Thank you... now! (Drinks it) Should digest in a couple of minutes... ''Plum leaves the room to attend to her date. 'Dr. Stitch: '''OOLP! GNAHH! GAHHH! AGGGHHH! (Farts) Much better! (Feels weird) No wait.... this isn't right... NO! I'm changing (Dr. Stitch's blueish body is changing to a blueish greenish body, his arm is starting to lose skin, along with side, he also seems to be covered in blood-stains) AHhrrrgh... Mooooaaaan. Patch Castle's Halloween Party '''Fluff: '''Hey Kirby! Hows it going? Your just in time for the party! (Wearing a Ghost outfit) '''Kirby: '''You might wanna wear your crown OVER the costume Fluff... So people know your the host of the party! (Wearing a Blue Helmet, and has a Mega-buster) '''Fluff: '''Hey cool costume... how did you get the Mega-Buster? '''Kirby: '''Costume? ... OH RIGHT! Uh... I borrowed it from Mega-Man! Totally didn't eat him! '''Fluff: '''Spit him out, Kirby. '''Kirby: '''FINE!!! (Spits out Mega-Man) '''Mega-Man: '''Yuck... it's nasty in there... (Exits the castle) ''Kirby pulls out a King De De De crown and a beak and puts it on. '''Kirby: '''Viola! '''Fluff: '''The guests should show up soon. '''Bandanna Dee: '''YO! WHAT UP NERDS! (Wearing Banana Suit) '''Kirby: '''Hey Bandy! '''Slimey: '''I'm not a ghoooost! Hehe! (Wearing a Sombrero and a mustache) '''Sludge: '''I'm the Flash...LIGHT! (Wearing a Light-bulb like outfit) '''Kirby: '''Cool costumes '''Waddle Dee: '''You forgot me! (Wearing a blue bandanna) '''Kirby: '''But I thought you were wearing a banana suit '''Bandanna Dee: '''I am wearing my Banana Suit. I thought I did a pretty good job on it! '''Waddle Dee: '''It's me! Waddle Dee! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Yo wassup! (Wearing a his Mummy Hood) '''Kirby: '''Mmmmm don't remember you... but your here! Anybody else? '''Green Shadow: Hi, Kirby! (Dressed up as a reaper under a black hood) Bonk Choy: Party's started? KA-RA-TEH!!! (Dressed up as a black belt ninja) Re-Peat Moss: Trick or treat? I'll go with TRICKY! (Wears a tall magician hat and carries a stick) Chomper: So, how many sweets does this party cater? I'm mega hungry! AWOOOOO!!! (Wears a brown fur cloak and cute little cat ears like a werewolf) Repeater: The party is going to be so cool cool! (Dressed up as Frankenstein) Lex: No, Repeater. Cool cool doesn't go well together! (Dressed up as a nerd) Super Brainz: BRAINZZZ!!! Ugh...hated this costume. Zuma Frog stole it from me again! (Dressed up as a news reporter) Zuma Frog: *snickers* (Dressed up as a ghost, though a little awkwardly) Bjorn: *sarcastically* Oh cool. I'm a uni-CORN. (Dressed up in a corn cob costume) Jelo: ''(dressed as a Ghostbuster) If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? ''The rest of my roster enter, with their costumes on. Star: '''I'm as sunny as I can get! '''Janna: ''*dancing the Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JANNA TIME! '''Kirby: '''Come on in guys! '''Mega-Man: '''Hello! (Dressed as a vampire) '''Kirby: '''Why'd you come back? '''Mega-Man: '''I wanna see if the rumors are true about Fluff always hosting the best Holiday Parties! '''Fluff: '''They are the best parties! I gots snacks and... snacks... and more snacks, theres way more to explain... I'm just to lazy to explain anything. '''Mega-Man: '''Go figure. ''Jenny arrives, dressed up as a vampire. Jenny: '''Did I miss the party? '''Kirby: No the party is just starting! Were possibly waiting for more guests! The arrival of new guests The party is in full motion, music is playing at full beat, eggs and toilet paper are covering the castle. Kirby: 'Hey... is that Dr. Stitch? '''Fluff: '''Yeah... It looks like he's gonna need some stitches in his shape! '''Kirby: '''That's probably just his costume, you know, it's nice that he's not trying to destroy you '''Fluff: '''Hey he brought friends from PVZ! '''Kirby: '''Yeah... and... Zomboss... Wait a minute. FLUFF! THOSE ARE ACTUAL ZOMBIES DON'T LET THEM IN! '''Fluff: '''Don't worry Kirby! I'll open the door for them! ''Kirby slams the door-shut... then goes up to the DJ's Table, and grabs a Mic 'Kirby: '''Hey! Check, check. Emergency Situation here! (Turns off the music) '''Bandanna Dee: '''HEY! I LIKE THAT SONG! (Bandanna Dee throws an egg at Kirby, but misses) '''Kirby: '''Yeah and you'll listen to me if you ever want to here it again! There are zombies on Fluff's lawn, and we need to fight them before they- '''Mega-Man: '''Kirby... just because it's Halloween, doesn't mean we'll believe that zombie trick you pull on us ever year! '''Kirby: '''BUT IT'S REAL! '''Waddle Dee: '''It's the blob who cried Zombie all over again. Yeesh... Get a new joke. '''Kirby: '''Fluff... (Puts down the mic) You believe me right? '''Fluff: '''I think. ''Suddenly, ominous music starts to play... '???: '''So, you guys are throwing a Halloween party, eh? And you did not invite me!? '''Fluff: '''Because we didn't know who you are... and were kind of in a predicament with a zombie problem right now. '''Jelo: '''Wait.....who are you? '???: 'Oh, just your bestest friend! It is I! Galaximus! '''Jenny: '''You? Why? '''Galaximus: '''Jen, Halloween is my favorite holiday! Like my devil costume? I made it myself! '''Kirby: '''Best friend? Hmmm... I THINK NOT! Either way! (Eats a Ghost Pepper) I have a zombie hoard to get rid of! '''Fluff: '''I'll help! (Takes a Mini-Tankbot out of his garage) '''Green Shadow: '*to Galaximus* You call that a costume? Don't make me laugh. Suddenly, two zombies break in the castle. 'Zombie 1: '''Brainz... '''Zombie 2: '''Bwainz. '''Rosie: '''Oh gosh, real zombies! ''*shrieks loudly* '''Bonk Choy: '''Relax, it's just two zombies. What can possibly go wrong? '''Rosie: '''They. Are. ''Real!!!'' 'Jelo: '''Great.....*grabs out a taser* ''What? I can't use guns nor swords in a party. '''Kirby: '''Alright! Theres too many of them! So we'll need to adjust a battle plan! Me and Fluff will go crazy on them! Waddle Dee and Bandy will man the towers...- '''Fluff: '''Then if things get rough, we go to the Mushroom Kingdom... '''Kirby: '''Wait what? '''Fluff: '''We go in the castle... since it's "High Defense"... and we throw Peach out and use her as bait! '''Peach: WHAT?! OH NO YOU DON'T! Bonk Choy: So what if it's just zombies? We fight them everyday! No kick! *punches zombies* Story Two: Tale of the Haunted AK-O-Lantern Disclaimer: Cappy is now on Peach's head for the remainder of this whole story, and Mario also isn't in this story. Also, Peach is in an explorer outfit. Once again, Rosie is called Rosalina. NEO-STAR - STAGE 1 - EVENING. WEATHER: RAINY An island is surrounded by water, and on that island is a temple that leads to the inside of a Volcano. Moments later, a plane flies toward the island. Bandanna Dee: 'Fluff, you can't drive a plane! '''Fluff: '''Of course I can! ''The plane gets struck by lightning, and then crashes into a tree, on the island. '''Cappy: '''Oh great, Fluff! Look what you've done! '''Peach: '''Oh gosh.... '''Cappy: '''Princess Toadstool, are you okay? '''Peach: *dizzy* Yeah... I guess... Kirby: 'Neither of you can drive a plane. (Puts on a pith hat) Let's just find that relic that the museum wanted. '''Fluff: '''What was it again? '''Kirby: '''The AK-O-Lantern. It was once said back in the Mayan times, it was able to possess those who opposed to the sacrifices. '''Cappy: '''Eep. '''Jenny: '''Ugh.... that was a rough ride... '''Galaximus: '''A thing that possess people. Hey- I gotta try that sometime! '''Rosalina: AAH! '''Galaximus, I don't know how the heck you ended up in our plane, but we deserve to know why you're here. Uhhh, wha? '''Galaximus: '''Well, well, well- if it isn't the so-called protector of the cosmos, whom I shall overthrow! You guys caught me in a good mood. I'm not gonna hurt you. Decided to tag along. '''Kirby: '''Well... As leader... keep your eyes peeled for Booby-Traps '''Fluff: '*Snicker* eheheh 'Kirby: '''OH GROW UP! '''Rosalina: ''Kay then. Just don't try to overthrow my position as the princess of the cosmos! Well, technically, the other Rosalina was the princess of the cosmos, but she disappeared, and now I'm finding myself taking her place. Fluff trips over a Trip-Wire and an arrow blasts right through his head. 'Fluff: '''What... I'm made of yarn, did you really think that would hurt me? '''Galaximus: '''I'm immortal, so I would not be fazed by that either! ''Moments later Fluff-'' '''Fluff: '''WHY AM I ALWAYS YOUR GO TO MR. NARRATOR?! ''Er.. Uh... FINE! Moments later Bandanna Dee-'' '''Fluff: '''Oh come on, why Bandanna Dee? ''MOMENTS LATER FLUFF STEPS ON A PRESSURE PLATE! '''Fluff: '''No I don't ''I said... HE STEPS ON A PRESSURE PLATE!! URGH! ''(Narrator shoves Fluff on to a Pressure Plate) '''Jenny: '''Uh, pardon me, but shouldn't we just stick with the mission? '''Kirby: '''Well it would be harder if the relic would be further than 10 feet from the entrance. '''Squirt: '''I AM THE AK-O-LANTERN! TAKE ME, AND PERISH... Days after. '''Galaximus: '''Lemme have it! I desire that thing! It could help me achieve my ultimate goal... Fluff: STAND BACK GALAXIMUS! The book says "When it was created by the gods and goddesses, and it turned on them, annoying them to death, even thought that they were immortal"... "It's blue flame burns bright with the hunger of candy. The more candy fed, the less angrier it gets, and the longer you will have to live." Meaning we have to feed it candy for us to take it. '''Peach: '''But all our food supply's candy! '''Cappy: '''Oh cap. (Get it?) '''Galaximus: '''Book, shnook! I DON'T CARE! Well, candy does sound good right about now... '''Squirt: '''FEED ME! FEEEED MEEEE! OR DIE! '''Rosalina: ''*scared* Here, have your candy! ''*gives Squirt candy* Squirt inhales the candy. Squirt: 'OM NOM NOM! YEHEHE! '''Kirby: '''Now can we take you? '''Squirt: '''Now for dessert! (Inhales Rosalina) ''Kirby grabs on to Rosalina '''Fluff: '''It also says "The person who feeds the relic candy, will be it's next target" oh... I should've warned you guys. '''Cappy: Oh cap oh cap oh cap! Peach: Don't worry, Rosalina! *grabs Rosalina and pulls her out of Squirt's range* Cappy: 'Thank goodness, Toadstool! We gotta stop the relic. ''*IDEA!* ''I know! ''*captures a rock and tosses himself into Squirt, but before he gets sucked in, he lets go of the rock and goes back to Peach's head* '' '''Squirt: '''ROCK CANDY! '''Kirby: '''Literally everything in this ruins..... IS MADE OF CANDY! ''Squirt shoots a blueish flame at Galaximus. 'Squirt: '''POSSESSION! '''Galaximus: '''What the squid is going on?! ''Blue flames start to surround Galaximus, and the relic finally possesses Galaximus. 'Squirt: '''WORLD DESTRUCTION! '''Jenny: '''Holy squid! What have you done to her? ''Galaximus's eyes turn into blue flames, and she suddenly starts hovering. '''Squirt as Galaximus: '''YES! Full possession! '''Jenny: '''Well, we can beat Galaximus again! *shoots at Squirt* '''Squirt: '''YOU DARE SHOOT AT ME?! (Starts to inhale Jenny) '''Jenny: '''AAAH! *runs away from the force* '''Rosalina: '''Man, I wish I had Lumas so I could attack. '''Fluff: ROSALINA! That's Luma abuse! Especially how cute they are! Jenny runs and hides behind a stone pillar. Squirt: 'Now! Do as I say... or feel the deadly wrath of me annoying you all! '''Jenny: '''I will never give up! '''Squirt: '''Do as you wish... (Shoots a seed at the ceiling) Ugh dangit! I missed the button! (Keeps shooting seeds, and then reaches over to grab a phone) Yeah... get the architect of this ruins, I need to kill him for misplacing the button. ''The architect, who turns out to be a Porter Gargantuar, arrives. 'Porter Gargantuar: '''I can explain. 5 decades ago, I mistook the button for a cake. So, I ate it. '''Squirt: '''You really must have a death wish. '''Porter Gargantuar: '''Nope, but I keep hearing beeping sounds everyday, and it's annoying– ''Suddenly, part of the ceiling falls onto Porter Gargantuar, crushing him to death. Then, the whole temple shakes! '''Rosalina: EVERYBODY RUN! 'Jenny: '''No kidding! '''Possessed Galaximus: '''NO ONE LEAVES THE GREAT AK-O-LANTERN! ''My roster leaves the temple running. 'Squirt: '''REALLY?! THE TRAP DOOR DIDN'T WORK?! '''Haunting Ghost (used to be Porter Gargantuar): '''The trapdoor opened earlier than expected, and the ceiling filled up the trap. ''Suddenly, a giant boulder rolls after the gang! '''Kirby: '''NOT THIS AGAIN! Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE Category:Unfinished stories